For instance, controllers for home television game machines or the like are usually equipped with six or more switches, respectively. Most of them adopt a direct push-button type as an input form for turning on/off these switches. However, with the controller of the push button type for performing an input operation, when the handle of a car game is steered or the reel of a fishing game is manipulated, these movements are too different from actual movements, so that it is hard to enjoy these games as much as possible. Thus, in order to meet this problem, an exclusively used controller has been provided depending on the kinds of games.